Life and Death
by foxxykris
Summary: Jason and Carly story. Chapter 4 is here. Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
Carly was up to her usual tricks again. She had Liz in the penthouse, letting Liz in on a few "secrets", to know if she wanted to be a mob mistress. Know matter how she tried she could not stay out of Jason's business, not that she tried that hard. Liz had just stormed out and got into the elevator.  
  
As the doors closed Jason rounded the corner, "who the hell do you think you are, you cannot run my life Carly. How many time do I have to tell you that. I do not belong to you, I never have. Since I met you, you have been conspiring to end every semblance of a relationship that I might have. You can't have your cake and eat it to. You are married now, happily. Let it go."  
  
"Look Jason, I just thought 'Little Lizzy' needed a lesson on how to keep you. I wasn't trying to hurt you". Jason I love you and I don't want to see you hurt. Can't you understand that?"  
  
I understand what you are trying to do but I am not Michael I do not need you to pick my battles. Stay out of my life Carly, this is the last time I tell you this." Jason left and walked to his suite.  
  
Carly was left to think about the situation. She knew that even though she was happily married to Sonny, she couldn't stand to see anyone with Jason. " I can't ever keep my mouth shut, and that little prissy 'lizzy' is always provoking me. I can't stand to see her with Jason. I'm going to have to fix this."  
  
Carly decided to go to the PC Grill, and have a drink. Michael was with his Bobbie, and Sonny wasn't due home for a few hours.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't believe Carly could say such rude, nasty things to her under the guise of being helpful. Who did she think she was dealing with? Liz thought back to when she first came to Port Charles before the rape. She was ruthless for a 15 year old. She was willing to do whatever she had to, to get Lucky. She was going to be that way again, but this time she would have Jason, and Carly wasn't going to stop her. She refused to let her, no matter what.  
  
Jason was furious. He needed to ride. He got on his bike, and rode for hours, just thinking about the situation. He started to wonder if the real reason he was mad was because he still had feelings for Carly. He had loved her at one time, to the point that he would have done anything for her, and he did. He even forgave her when she slept with Sonny, even though it hurt like hell then and now. But damn, when he looked into her eyes, everything in him would melt. But now she was his best friends wife and Jason had a strong sense of loyalty to Sonny. He took Jason in, he taught Jason so much. And what about Liz. He had a deep desire for Liz. He wanted her when he was in bed at night. He dreamed about her, he had kissed her and never wanted to stop. But still with Carly there was so much more. There was raw animal emotion, there was heat and passion. There was a need.  
  
Carly was on her fifth glass of wine. She hadn't eaten, she just wasn't hungry for what they had. She really could have gone for a double order of chili-cheese fries. But the only place to get a decent order was Jake's. "Well I could always head over there, maybe I'll see Jason and I can apologize," she thought. She figured she could use the walk, so she started out. She had just reached the docks when she heard conversation. She saw that it was Elizabeth on her cell phone. She hid behind a big plant at the top of the stairs.  
  
"I want her out of the picture, I am tired of her interfering with me and Jason. Do you think you can help?" Lizzie asked the person on the other end of her cell phone.  
  
"Great. I know it has been along time, but you are the only person that I could think of. This has to stay between us, I can't risk anyone finding out. It would ruin me".  
  
"Thanks Alcazar. Let me know when it happens", Liz said, than hung up. Carly took that, as her cue to make herself known.  
  
"We have to stop meeting like this, you little brat" Carly said.  
  
"Look Carly I am not in the mood for this" Liz said.  
  
"Who were you talking too, not Jason I assume" Carly said.  
  
"No not Jason, really it's not of your business, Why are you here, did you forget to give me some vital mobster info". Liz was standing close to Carly and thought she smelled liquor. "Carly are you drunk? Liz asked.  
  
"No I am not drunk and that is none of your business. You need to stay away from Jason, he is not yours and he never will be, you B-ch". Carly slapped the daylight's out of Liz, sending her flying over the edge of the pier. Elizabeth was hanging on with her nails as deep into the wood as humanly possible. It wasn't going to stay that way for long.  
  
"You want me dead huh. I can't believe it, maybe you have balls after all, but you forget who you are dealing with. I have a son and a husband to protect. Now I am going to take your phone out of your purse, and hit speed dial, I want you to tell this Alcazar person that you thought about it, you were just upset, and you changed your mind". Carly picked up the purse from the ground found the phone and started dialing. She put the phone to Liz's ear.  
  
"Hey Alcazar, this is Liz, I'm sorry about this but change in plans, I was upset and wanted some long foreseen revenge, but I thought it out, and I am going to let bygones be bygones". She listened for a few seconds and than said "Thanks." She could hardly breath, but she made sure Alcazar couldn't tell. She didn't want to lose her life.  
  
Wow, you must really love Jason, that you would have someone kill me, I can't believe it. Give me your hand, I wasn't going to let you die, I'm not that ruthless." Carly sat her purse down on the ground, in front of her as she reached down to pull up Elizabeth. As they reached for each other, Carly stepped closer for a better reach, and tripped over her purse. Carly's foot hit Liz's hand instead, and with that Liz lost her grip, and fell into the water. Immediately she started bobbing up and down in the water.  
  
Carly realized Liz didn't know how to swim, when her arms started to flail in the water. But Carly had already gone into shock.  
  
She thought back to when her namesake had died, she probably could have went to the car and pulled Caroline out of the burning car. But she was stuck, it was like she had no legs, or like she was paralyzed. She could remember when Michael was three and had his first asthma attack. Except she didn't know it was asthma, she had no idea what it was, all she knew was she couldn't move. She couldn't help him, she couldn't even call Latisha. Thank god, she was just in the living room of the Penthouse. She was saved from having the responsibility of saving someone. She wasn't going to be able to help Elizabeth. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
  
Carly again thought about the past, she remembered when it was she in the cold, dark water. She remembered how, even though she knew how to swim, she wished there was someone to come to her rescue. She had even passed out at one point, but the water was so cold that she wasn't out for long. She eventually washed up to shore, and passed out again. When she passed out it was night, but by the time she had awoke it was daytime, and she was shivering violently. She didn't even know who she was.  
  
She couldn't let that happen to Liz, not because she liked her, though she did have regard for human life, but because Jason and Sonny would never forgive her. That was something she couldn't live with.  
  
She took off her shoes and immediately made a dive into the water. She immediately regretted it. This is how she almost met her death before. But she made up her mind to find Elizabeth. Liz had stopped flailing her arms and bobbing her head. Carly swam in a circle around where she last saw Liz, but she could not see her. Carly had to have been in the water for at least 15 minutes when she got a cramp (probably from the five glasses of wine), she was only seconds away from the pier but she couldn't move, now she was the one bobbing in and out of the water.  
  
  
  
Jason had cooled off some. He had come to two conclusions, one-he would never be with Carly again, and two-he cared about Elizabeth and was ready to let her know he would do anything for her. "I've got to tell her tonight while I have the nerve" he thought. He decided to head to her studio. He parked his bike and decided to walk the rest of the way.  
  
As he reached the dock, he could hear water splashing loudly. That was unusual for this type of area, no birds would be in the water at this time of night. He looked into the dark water and saw a body floating on top of the water.  
  
He took his phone out of his jacket pocket and called 911, "there's someone floating in the water, I'm on the docks. What, yeah pier 51. Hurry, I'm going to try and get them. Just get here now this person might not make it."  
  
Jason tore of his jacket and jumped into the water. He swam until he reached the body, he didn't even look at the person, he just put his arm under their neck and started swimming back. When he reached the pier, paramedic's were there waiting for him. Two of the men reached for the body and pulled the body onto the pier. They placed the body on the ground and then reached for Jason. "Don't worry about me" he said as he used his upper body strength to pull his self up onto the pier.  
  
Jason looked down at the body, and his heart almost stopped. It was Carly, she was the one laying on the ground.  
  
The paramedics checked for a pulse and found none. They started doing CPR immediately. Jason just stood there, staring down, wishing he could take back the argument they had had just a few hours ago. That's all he could think about, is the last time he had talked to her, and the rage he had felt for her. And how he just wanted her to stay out of his life.  
  
He was so into his thought's that he didn't hear a third paramedic, calling the police on the ambulance radio. "We have a possible homicide, a woman found possibly drowned off of pier 51. We need all available police units."  
  
But the police had already gotten wind of the possible drowning from the dispatcher, and were on their way. Taggert was the first on the scene. "What happened here?" he asked anyone who knew.  
  
One of the paramedics responded "no time, we have to get this woman to GH we've got her breathing again, but she's unconscious. He's the one who saved her" the paramedic said pointing to Jason. The paramedics got Carly on the cart, put her in the ambulance, and started to drive off.  
  
"What happened here Anger boy?" he asked with a bit of malice in his voice.  
  
"Look I was walking by, I heard noises, so I looked into the water, and saw a body floating. I jumped in and pulled the body out." Jason said in a rushed voice as he watched the ambulance pull off. "Look I have to get to the hospital, I need to be there for Carly when she wakes up" He said as he started walking away from Taggert. Taggert grabbed him by the arm "not so fast Jason, we need to talk, I'm taking you down to the station. You can tell me exactly what happened there."  
  
"Are you charging me with something, cause if not than I'm not going anywhere with you" Jason said in a challenging tone to Taggert. This happened every time Taggert responded to something involving Jason or Sonny, when was Taggert going to get it that Jason knew the rules, he knew Taggert couldn't haul him to the station without charging him with something.  
  
"Look it's better for you to come willingly than for me to come and get you" he said in a slightly defeated voice. He knew Jason wasn't coming and Taggert couldn't see arresting him, because anything he arrested him for right now would be false, and Alexis would have harassment papers going to the judge by daylight. He backed off. "Fine, you already know not to leave town." And with that Jason ran off, leaving his jacket behind.  
  
****************************************************************** 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Where in the hell is Carly," Sonny was asking himself for the fifth time in ten minutes. Sonny was worried, Carly was not home yet and it was 12am. He had got to the penthouse by 7, and there was no Carly. So he figured he would surprise her with a home cooked meal. Pasta would have to do on short notice. He had everything set out nicely on the table at 8pm. Still no Carly.  
  
He knew Bobby had watched Michael earlier in the day, maybe Carly told Bobby where she was going when she went to pick up Michael.  
  
"Hey Bobby, did Carly tell you what she was up to when she picked up Michael today" he asked in a not so worried voice.  
  
"Actually Sonny she hasn't been to pick up Michael yet, and I have a shift that start's at 10pm, do you think you can come get Michael" Bobbie asked.  
  
"I'll send Latishia over right away. But I'm getting concerned now, what is Carly up to?" He hated when he asked questions like that, because it seemed so untrusting, but unfortunately with Carly you had to. 20 out of 24 hours a day she was probably up to something. He wished he could fully trust her, but all he could do was try.  
  
"Oh, Sonny its only 9 o'clock she probably, ran some errands, or went to visit someone don't worry she'll be home soon. Tell her to call me when she get's in, I've got to go know. Don't worry Sonny. Bye."  
  
Sonny was left with his thought's, he gave Latishia a call and let her know she needed to pick up Michael as soon as possible from Bobbie's and bring him to the penthouse.  
  
He sat on the couch and didn't move. Latishia arrived an hour later. She put Michael to bed and went to bed herself. Still no Carly. He was truly worried now. "Maybe Jason knows what's going on" he thought as he walked across the hall. He knocked on the door several times, but there was no answer. "Damn" he thought to himself. He decided to call Jason's cell phone. There was no answer there either. Now that was unusual, Jason always answered his cell phone, just in case Sonny needed him, he kept it in Jacket at all times. What the hell was going on?  
  
The food was still left out from the dinner that know one ate, so he decided to start cleaning up, when the phone rang. He ran to the phone. "Carly" he said.  
  
"Sonny it's Bobby, you need to get down to the hospital right away. Carly's been in a- in a a accident, she almost drowned, she is unconscious right now. I'm sorry I can't stop crying, please hurry."  
  
Sonny didn't say anything he just hung up the phone, got Johnny, and rode the elevator to the basement and to his car.  
  
The car ride to the hospital was silent. Not that Sonny and Johnny ever talked much anyway. But this was a different kind of silence, an eery silence.  
  
All of a sudden out of nowhere Sonny started laughing, he laughed for what seemed to be along time. Johnny looked through the rear view mirror, and saw tears rolling down Sonny's face, he wasn't laughing he was crying. He wasn't just crying, but he was crying that emotional, soulful cry that people did when they finally realized that their husband of 40 years was really dead, or that their child is dying before them. Johnny had seen a lot of death, but never this much emotion. He had never seen his boss, no wait his mentor, like this. It hurt him deeply. He had to get to the hospital soon. Johnny could understand where Sonny was coming from. He had lost 2 wives, and had already lost Carly once. Damn how much more was God going to dish out to this man.  
  
Jason was watching the activity, but was thinking about Carly. "How the hell did this happen? How did she end up in the water? Did she fall or did someone push her?" he thought to him self. "I just want her to wake up so I can fix this for her, like I always do" he thought. Just then Sonny and Johnny came around the corner.  
  
Sonny immediately went to the nurses station. "Where's my wife, where's Carly?" he asked Amy who was the only nurse there.  
  
"She's in room 342 but you can't go in there, she is unconscious and the doctor's running test on her now. Why don't you have a seat and I'll have Tony come talk to ." Before she could finish her sentence Sonny was heading towards the room.  
  
He opened the door, and saw Carly laying there, limp and pale. Her hair was still damp. She had an oxygen mask on, and a heavy white blanket was placed all the way up to her neck. Tony was standing next to her checking her pulse.  
  
"Tony, how is she doing? What's going on? Is she going to make it?" Sonny asked with pain visible in his voice.  
  
She's going to be fine. She should be waking up shortly. Why don't you sit and hold her hand. Talk to her, it might help." With that, Tony walked out the door.  
  
Sonny walked over to the bed. He stared at Carly for what seemed like forever, before he finally pulled a chair up to the bed and took Carly's hand.  
  
"Dammit Carly wake up. Don't do this to me, I need you in my life. We have worked so hard to get to this point. Don't leave me now. Don't do what I have done in the past. Just as things are starting to get good, you walk out. Don't, please don't. I love you, don't you get it. I have always loved you, Alexis never meant anything to me. You and Michael are my family." He said all this with the torture of a man that's seen to many people in his life die. He stopped talking then. For the next 10 minutes he tried to will her to wake up. He closed his eyes and used all the force he could to wake the woman he loved to wake up.  
  
"Ummgh, where am I" it was Carly. She had awaken. "What happened to me" she said as she focused her head, and shook out the dizziness. "Sonny" she said with disgust. "What the hell are you doing here, where is Jason? What kind of game are you playing? What did you do to me."  
  
"Carly, baby, what's wrong are you in pain? It's okay calm down. You almost drowned. I haven't got any of the details yet. I don't know what's going on myself. Don't worry Michael's at the penthouse with Latishia, he doesn't even know about this." He said. He was starting to feel better. "I better get the Dr. for you" he said as he walked to the door. "Someone get Dr. Jones she woke up."  
  
"Oh thank God" Bobby said to herself.  
  
Sonny went back to his chair, he tried to hold Carly's hand again. "Don't touch me, I don't remember any accident. Where is Jason, he'll fix this. Just leave get the hell out of here, I don't want you back in here. Or I'll have the nurses call security?" She pratically yelled.  
  
"Carly I'm your husband, I'll take care."  
  
"What. What the hell are you talking about? What kind of sick game are you playing Coronthios? JASON. JASON.!!!" She started yelling.  
  
"I wouldn't marry you, if you were the last man in the world. Get out of my face." Carly was so loud, everyone outside of the room could hear. Jason got up and ran to the room.  
  
"Carly, thank god you're allright. I was scared. How are you?" Jason said with relief in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine Jason. Why is Sonny in here, please get him out of here. Is he the reason I'm in this bed, I can't remember anything. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Carly looked bewildered. "Jason what's going on? Why is Sonny here? Why am I here? This is the hospital, isn't it? What's going on, Jason help me. Why is my head hurting, Why am I so cold? Why."  
  
"Carly," Jason cut her off. What do you remember?"  
  
"I remember you telling me you were leaving, because I-I slept with Sonny. I didn't mean it Jason, I didn't. It's just I saw you with Elizabeth and I guess I had the wrong idea" Carly said in a pleading voice.  
  
Jason and Sonny looked at each other. Sonny nodded his head to the door. Jason thought he could see tears in Sonny's eyes. He walked outside the door.  
  
"Jason she's got amnesia, how should we handle this. Dammit who did this to her?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Sonny I don't know what happened. But she's forgotten at least 3-4 years worth of memory. It's got to be hard, I know how that is. Maybe you shouldn't be here." Sonny cut him off. "Wait a minute, I'M NOT LEAVING MY WIFE!!"  
  
"Sonny you see how upset she is to see you, that could aggravate her even more. Why don't you let me handle it, you know I will take care of Carly. She can come stay with me once she's released, and we will tell her the truth gradually. It will give her a chance to recuperate. I think Michael should stay with Bobbie for now. Trust me, it's for the best. Who know's, this may be gone before she leaves the hospital tonight," Jason said with no hope in his voice.  
  
"All right Jason I trust you to take care of my wife, you are the only person I trust" with this statement Sonny gave Jason a weak hug.  
  
Just then Bobbie walked up. "Sonny, Carly's going to be okay. She does have amnesia, but it should only be temporary. And Sonny, you might want to sit down, I have some good news. Carly is-is pregnant. We had to run some blood test's, and that was something we saw right away. And, Tony say's we can release her in the morning, I think she should stay with me for a while".  
  
"No, no Bobbie we have it under control Jason is going to watch over her. If she has any problems, we will call you immediately. Besides the time that she remembers was a very tumultuous time, Jason was the only person that could really deal with her then. Can Michael stay with you a few days, while she recuperates?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Sure, no problem, I would love that. Sonny you go home and rest she will be fine, you to Jason." Bobbie said as she walked away. "Jason, I do have to go, I have to talk to Benny and see if I can find out who did this to her. Besides it will be okay, I will be right across the hall from you. Call me if you need me again."  
  
Sonny looked back at Carly in her room and walked out trying not to cry. 


End file.
